Red File: Silas and MECH
=Terran Cycle: August 13th, 2034 After a discussion with [[Rodimus Prime]] concerning the current fiasco with the Galactic Assembly, he's ordered me to look into Silas and his organization MECH. I have to say, I love saying 'told you so' in this instance. I warned about the potential followup organization after [[Franklin Cross]]'s death, a splinter cell with the same aim and armament. But nooooooooooooooooo, Red Alert is crazy. That's what they get for doubting me! But that's not important right now, what is important? Getting to the bottom of this problem. So far, I've headed up with EDC personnel to coordinate data (can't be having that sensitive material sent over pulsewave) at their Area 51 base in San Francisco. [[Amber MacKenzie]] seemed the most knowledgeable on the situation, I'll have to 'interview' her later. Terran Cycle: August 20th, 2034 On my search for SUSPICIOUS terran matters, I discovered a slew of encrypted emails being sent to a Yahoo! ([[First Aid]] informs me that you must put an exclamation point behind it, do you have to exclaim it when speaking as well?) inbox from a 'burner phone'. Upon obtaining an EDC warrant for their office premises in New York City, a group of us were patiently awaiting to dive through their records. Only, they were delivered pre-shredded. You can imagine my delight. So, without any other option.. we began piecing them back together. I must look into Yahoo! Inc at a later date, however. The CEO might have illegal funding ties to MECH and Silas, if he ordered the documents to be shredded. Repugnus stumbled upon a clue, which led us to Nevada. Shortly afterward, a blaze broke out inside the basement level.. incinerating all the 'hard evidence' we had to the case. So, I've appropriated [[Perceptor]]'s cam drone network and have them scouting out the town of Jasper and the outlying areas. We'll see what that turns up. What's curious though, echoed by [[Repugnus]]' sentiments as well, is that all local data for the town is either missing or woefully inaccurate. Not only do they have at least an thirty seven percent drop in population compared to other cities of similar size, industry, and location; but I can find almost no public records as pertain to billing. Curious, indeed. =Reports= Investigation Deepens Autobot Message: 3/183 Posted Author Ongoing Investigation Mon Aug 19 Red Alert ------------------------------------------------------------------------------ *TEXT ONLY REPORT* From the desk of Red Alert, Security Director Subject: Silas Investigation Location: Various Earth Cities Operatives: Amber Mackenzie, Repugnus, Slingshot, Jetfire, Perceptor Report: This one is proving to be a doozy, not that I expected any less from a man with nothing really known about him. While in New York City, we stopped by the Yahoo offices to investigate a number of encrypted emails that had been sent to a yahoo address by multiple 'burner phones'. These are prepaid devices used in illegal activities, usually routinely discarded to keep trailing them difficult. However, we tracked the account and began to search their files upon delivering an EDC warrant. Apparently the CEO of the organization is a race bigot, a former backer for General Franklin Cross. And so, our files were delivered to us already shredded. Heh, preferred google anyway. Repugnus was able to discern a pattern in the pieces, right before the room burst into flames. Hot Spot or Inferno, an investigation into the blaze is requested. The trail led us to Nevada, right outside of a town called Jasper. I've already taken the liberty of using Perceptor's camera-drone network he's been working on to blanket the locale in observance. After we have recieved sufficient intel, I'll lead a team into the city myself. That's it for now, I'm afraid. I'll keep you all updated. *END REPORT* *ATTACHMENT FOR COMMAND'S OPTICS ONLY* I managed to mess with one of the drones, deactivating its transponder beacon and setting it to tail Blurr. While it's not a permanent fix to the situation, it should shed some light on his clandestine activities as of late. *REAL END OF REPORT* =Logs= 2034 * [[Red Alert Is On the Case!]] - Red Alert makes a surprise visit to the EDC, trying to gather all the intel he can muster on Silas, Cross, and the mysterious organization known as MECH. =Conclusion